The present invention relates to a blower for cleaning a surface, and has a radial blower that is driven by a motor and includes an impeller that is rotatable about a blower axis and a housing that at least partially surrounds the impeller, whereby in the region of the blower axis, the housing is provided with an intake opening on an end wall thereof that is disposed approximately perpendicular to the blower axis.
Such blowers, which are used, for example, for cleaning leaves or the like from surfaces, are provided with a powerful radial blower. Due to the high air-conveying power and the speed, a great amount of noise is generated that is a considerable impairment not only to the user but also to the environment. As a consequence, the use of such blowers is limited in occupied areas and in rest or recreation areas. It can also be difficult to maintain increasingly stricter noise emission standards. A structural limitation of the conveying power, and in particular the flow velocity, leads to a reduced cleaning effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a blower of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the noise emission during operation is reduced without significantly adversely affecting the cleaning effect.